


Will you be his pet?

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: Another prompt from the Halloween with Dani and Mia





	Will you be his pet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts).



You were tired of him ordering you around out of bed.  
One thing was to deal with his dominance when you were seeking pleasure. You really enjoyed letting him take what he wanted from your body, the way it looked like he couldn’t have enough of you. His hunger making his hips move at a punishing pace until you are sore, but smiling satisfied.

“I don’t want this anymore.” You lift your head from his chest looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

Ivar grins, “Have you had enough of my cock? Do you want a new one?” he holds your chin forcefully between his fingers until it hurts, “You will have a new one then…” 

“I…I don’t understand…” you stumble over your words feeling a cold down your spine. _Is that possible that Ivar is just handing you over to someone else, as if you mean nothing to him?_

“You don’t need to understand. The deal is…” Ivar looks right into your soul, as if he knows exactly what you want, “if you handle being Harald’s pet for the next hour, I’ll give you what you want…” he bites his lower lip making you tremble in both fear and arousal as you’ve heard Harald was a way crueler than Ivar in bed. 

“And what is that you think I want?” your voice is steady now because you think that this moment might change your life forever. 

“Me.” He smirks brushing his thumb over your lips.

You laugh, “You? Oh, Ivar. Always so sure of yourself.” 

“That’s why I’m giving you the opportunity to see that I’m the only one you want. The only man able to protect and please you.” You notice his nostrils flaring and can’t say if it’s because of excitement or anger. 

“What if I prefer Harald?” you confess already dreading Ivar’s reaction. 

“I doubt it! But…”, he pauses midsentence and his fingertips start teasing the sensitive skin of your collarbone, going to the back of your neck. You feel the usual throbbing between your legs and close your eyes, so the goosebumps will be intensified. You gasp in shock when he closes his fingers around the hair at the back of your head bringing you closer to his face, “if you do find his cock can fill you better than mine, than you’re not fit to be my Queen.” 

“Your Queen?” you moan as his nose is brushing against the smooth skin of your cheek.

“Yes. My Queen. I could take a virgin to be a trembling bride to my marital bed, but she could grow curious about other experiences. But you… my love, you will prove to me that it’s only my cock that you crave and that you want to be owned by me,” His forehead is connected to yours and his icy blue eyes are threatening to swallow you. Ivar smiles seeing you trembling in his arms, “I dare you to be Harald’s pet for the next hour. What do you say?”


End file.
